


The Drunken Queen and the Unbent Knee

by TammyImagines



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Alcohol, Dragons, F/M, King of the North, Loyalty, Lust, bend the need, dragon glass, drunk Queen, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyImagines/pseuds/TammyImagines
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen has had it with the King of the North and his unsworn loyalty. In a drunken state, she unleashes her anger and lust with hopes of getting her way.**Just read it anyways **
Relationships: Jon Snow x Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	The Drunken Queen and the Unbent Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Story was written long ago before the incest was confirmed. Bahh who cares, enjoy?

"King of The North," Dany muttered. "King of the unbent knee." She chortled, bitterly, even louder as she paced the silky stone floors of her throne room. 

Long tiring efforts with Jon Snow, King of The North, had finally escalated Dany into a fiery, frustrated, room pacing Dragon Queen. 

"I have let you mine my Dragon glass, forge your weapons against the damning White Walkers, and I have sworn my armies, allegiance and children to you, Jon Snow, King of the fucking North, and what have I in return?"

Tyrion stood stone still as Daenerys Stormborn strongly bored her clamoring hot emotions to her--now worried-- council. Missendei, Varys, Ser Davos, refrained from movement, nothing less than shocked by their unleashing Queen, Jon Snow included. 

The solid sound of Dany's walking was all that could be heard. Any other sound might have been inappropriate. The Queen took a long look toward the people who had sworn loyalty to her, and her alone. Everyone except the damn northern brute. Daenerys took a calming swig of wine, the red color staining her perfectly pouted lips. 

"Your Grace..." Tyrion, the hand of the Queen tried to carefully intervene. "Perhaps you should leave the wine drinking to me." 

The Dragon Queen stared hotly for only a moment before turning her attention back to a wearisome Jon Snow. 

"You look at me as if you've never seen a woman drink. As if I am merely drunk with anger and have no right to mistrust you." She addressed the problem King. 

Jon Snow, for one, was in total shock. For as long as he had been at Dragonstone, the white haired, self proclaimed Queen was never this unleashed and angry with him. Persistent, sure, but tonight she was hot with fury, and to top it off, drunk. 

Jon shifted thoughtfully. He did not want to risk the queen thinking he was up to anything but listening. He also did not want to be accused of being untrustworthy of Daenerys Targaryen. 

"You see Jon, I have proven my willingness to work alongside with you, and yet that isn't enough. I have offered you and your men a home away from Winterfell to support your cause, and still I am denied. Why?" Dany's voice was contoured with hurt and everyone felt it. 

Jon's heart pounded. He hadn't meant to drive her to this point, but still he had his principles. 

Jon wet his lips before speaking. "I don't mean to make you feel... denied, I just.." Jon couldn't find his wording because he was indeed guilty of all the things the Dragon Queen said. 

"It could all be so simple. You bend the knee, problem solved. Is it really all that hard?" 

"With all do respect, I was under the impression that we were in agreement. You promised me these things knowing where I stood, and here you are berating us all." Jon's voice was strong and did not falter. 

"Let me make myself clear for you Jon Snow. Bend the knee... or I shall make you bend it." Dany's violet eyes pierced right at Jon and even he could not deny the chilling threat in the room. 

"Tyrion, Bend the knee." Dany demanded sharply. 

The hand of the queen paused thoughtful, slightly frightened by how mad she was becoming with Jon Snow. He did as told. 

The dragon queen showed a small smile at the Lannister loyalty. 

"Varys, dear spider, bend the knee." She said so sweetly it hurt. 

Varys obeyed. 

Without having a word thrown her way, Missendei, the queens best friend, bent the knee proudly. Daenerys smiled brightly before giving Jon Snow all of her attention. 

The King of The North made eye contact with Dany. There was a moment where all he could focus on was the desperate look on her face. Maybe bending the knee wouldn't be so bad. The queen would be out of the way. She would no longer put on long tiring shows of dominance that Jon never took kindly to. Perhaps it would stop her tempting sashays of seduction that Jon could barely resist, but never took advantage of. Maybe it will take away some of the sadness in her eyes, Jon couldn't help noticing.

"Bend the knee." Dany's voice echoed. 

Jon and Ser Davos were the only ones standing. "Daenerys-" 

"Bend. The. Knee!" She commanded. 

Jon sighed in frustration, coming this close to just doing as told. "And if I do.. what will become of-" 

The queen chuckled before heaving a sigh. She smashed the wine glass against the wall across the room startling everyone. 

"I think you miss understood.. bend the knee or I shall make you!" Her chest moved up and down unevenly as even she tried to grasp ahold on a spinning room. 

The silence was far too much for her and the wine was beginning to take a larger effect than what she expected. Daenerys felt hot with anger and now sweat. She just wanted Jon's loyalty. That's all. 

"I want everyone out." Dany said suddenly. She stumbled slightly forward and Jon moved forward to catch her, but she never fell. 

"Your Grace, I can escort you to bed." Tyrion offered finally standing up. 

"That will not be needed." She held a hand to her head. "I want everyone gone... except The Pretty King of The North." She spoke in a Drunken bitterness. 

The area cleared quite quickly, only after Ser Davos gave his King one final head nod that he would waiting on the other side. Harsh silence was bestowed upon the Dragon Queen and the King of The North. Jon's brown orbs examined Daenerys curiously. He knew she was drunk, he knew she couldn't hurt him, not with her bare hands or even if she had a sword. Jon also knew she was angry, beautifully angry with three mighty beast she could have eat him if she so pleased. 

Her violet eyes swirled with wild emotion, and her shimmering dress seemed to be as bright as the moon just like her hair as she now stood face to face with him. Jon towered the angered queen by at least a foot or two, but here she was, brave, brash, and drunk. 

Daenerys stood face to face with Jon, inhaling his woodsy scent and beauty. He was infact a sight for eyes, especially for drunk ones. 

"Ask me what I want of you." 

"I know what you want." Jon's voice escaped his lips a tad more husky than he intended. 

Daenerys quivered at his voice in a way that was better hidden when she was not intoxicated. 

"Then give it to me." It came out as more of a whimper of a demand. 

"What difference would my bending the knee make? You know that it won't have significance when the real war comes." Jon was frustrated but even then his voice was tinged with attraction. 

"Wrong answer."

"I have no other answer." 

Stubborn they both were, and adamant the queen was about everything. She sighed deeply, reaching forward to grab Jon's sword. Immediately, Jon grabbed her dainty wrist, but let go once he felt the heat radiating from touching her. Daenerys struggled to lift the sword from Jon's waist nearly dropping it. Jon wanted so desperately to stop her--afraid she might hurt herself--but atlas she tossed the mighty steel to the side with a clank that echoed so loudly.

"Now you are disarmed." The queen hummed. 

"Aye," Jon responded. "I suppose now you will make me bend the knee." Jon almost found humor in it all. 

Daenerys didn't respond, instead now unlacing the ties of his armor. All of it clanking to the stone floor as she did so. She removed all of it as quickly as her drunken fingers could move regardless of her pounding heart and spinning room. Even with a foggy mind Jon still remained the same. An enticing, stubborn, beautiful, sickeningly polite, gentleman high lord, bastard king, who refuses his queen. 

"How can you refuse me Jon Snow? I am kind...with a good heart, you said so yourself. You said you believed in me." Dany attempted to remove his undershirt which would expose his strong abdomen and scars in which Khaleesi thought were beautiful, Jon twitched with lust but could never take advantage of her. 

"Daenerys," Jon whispered. "You're.. yes. You are all those things I said, but my people. You are still a southern ruler." He sighed as the queen relinquished his shirt from him. "And I'd be nothing but a Northern fool to think that bending down to you would change their hearts.... They've already been through so much." 

The room was spinning for Daenerys and all the words meant little to nothing to her because they were all summed up to a big fat no. No was what she never wanted to hear from Jon since she'd first lain eyes on him. His darknight curly hair and chiseled jaw, accompanied by muscle and a Kingly demeanor was exactly what Daenerys thought Jon wouldn't be... but he was and so forth she was determined to make him bend one way or another. 

"Are your people as noble and handsome as you?" Dany blurted out. "Are they all the so blind that they can't see when a woman is so stupidly throwing themselves at them?" Daenerys had been drunk maybe once or twice but this has been the most inelegant of them all. 

Jon could no longer look at the queen, if he did there would be consequences he could never repay. He was no fool and suspected all along this had more to do with personal satisfaction than actual politics. He could always sense her radiant heat whenever he stood next to her. Their awkwardness were always moments of unspeakable sexual tension. But even knowing, Jon did not engage. He has listened when she told horrible stories of rape and abuse. He listened to her heart wrenching trials of betrayal and thought himself a better man than to push himself into her life, even if she thought it alright. He knew he'd just be the filler of void, he could sense all her loneliness and he certainly wasn't her solution. 

"I've had no need for a beautiful man like you, Jon. I wouldn't follow nor fawn of how your hair flows in the beachy winds or how your voice sometimes sends chills down my spine that even I don't understand. I don't need your generous hero complex or dewy brown eyes with nothing but frustrating disobedience." Daenerys looked up and down Jon's body, wondering. "But I want you." 

"Your Grace." Jon sighed. "Your Grace, you're drunk. I think you should seek rest."

"Then bed me King of The North." Dany stopped all movement staring Jon directly in his eyes. A connection, no doubt, she was testing the Kings patience. 

Unexpectedly, Jon gently swung Dany over his bare shoulder. A small gasp could be heard once he'd done so, but she didn't fight him. Her body heat was scorching against his skin, and even the thick layer of wine scented around her was sweet to his nose. 

Jon walked strongly out of the throne room, ignoring Your Grace's small council, and Ser Davos; what a sight it must of been for them. The Dothraki made a move for them but Daenerys mumbled something in a foreign tongue and no one followed. 

"Which one is your chamber." Jon asked. 

"The one with the dragon Queen, of course." Jon couldn't see but Daenerys smiled at what she thought was clever wording. 

Once Jon found the chamber things were a lot different. Was he still dumbfounded with lust? Yes, yes he was, but Jon had no desire to have Daenerys if she was not in the right state of mind, even if she begged him-which she was currently doing. 

"I want you." The Queen kissed Jon's neck murmuring slick words. 

Jon allowed her for a couple moments or so, only partially giving in. She was just so soft, but when she reached for something that was not so soft, Jon swiftly tugged her away and stood up.

"You deny me as your rightful Queen, and now I am not good enough to bed." Daenerys was going mad. 

"It's not that." Jon bowed his head. "You're just.." 

"Just what." She spoke quietly. 

"Dany, you are incredibly gracious. You're heart shines light so bright it could change even the darkest of souls. You've allowed me to acquire the things that I need, and for that I will be forever thankful. But I.., I cannot bend the knee with out at least speaking with my people. At least try to understand that." Jon poured words so sweetly. 

"Your people." Was all she could seem to say. 

"Your people are lucky Jon Snow. I suppose amongst your people is also a woman whom you've sworn your loyalty, seeming as even when I throw myself into your arms, begging, you deny me." She sighed. "I'm such an idiot." 

"You're not an idiot." Jon cleated his throat. "I've only sworn my loyalty to one woman and-" The brooding King was briskly interrupted.

"I am such a fool." Khaleesi squeezed her eyes shut. "She's probably quite the woman." She murmured but no true compliment could be found. 

"She's dead." Jon's voice was pained but wanted Dany to know that her pretenses held no truth. 

The Dragon Queen's expression dropped quickly, realizing she may have insulted her diplomatic guest. In this moment Daenerys wished for more wine, for she was now filled with regret and embarrassment. Jon did not show any signs anger. She made a move toward her chamber doors, undoubtedly stumbling out of Jon's safe distance. 

"It's alright." Jon protectively followed her drunken Grace into her room. "It was a long time ago. It's neither here nor there." His husky voice disappearing, "No insult taken." 

For the remainder of the evening and up til dawn, Jon Snow had looked after Daenerys Targaryen with all the patience in the entire seven kingdoms. She had cried, demanded, whimpered, cursed, and absolutely seduced the King of the North, yet he remained an honest man and refused to engage in intoxicated consummation with the heat bearing Queen. Though he had not bent the knee for her tonight, Jon knew that he eventually would.


End file.
